Venom's Cinematic Universe
by MayoIsWriting
Summary: After the events of Venom, Eddie Brock was sent to Queens to interview a certain web-slinger and like any sane human being, he goes on a 42-hour road trip! He helps too, I guess.
1. Queens, am I happy to see you!

_Hey, Mayo speaking! Sorry about the last "Story(?)" I forgot to delete some notes that I had written in the story. I also have an ao3 account which I use more that . So, if you want more you can check out "MayoIsWriting" on ao3!_

 _That's all, goodbye!_

As Eddie is driving in the night, he sees a gas station and seeing that his tank is almost empty, decides to fill the tank. After the car has been filled with gas, he goes in the store; He buys some chips, chocolate and energy drinks for the road.

 **Outside**

"Hm?" As Eddie turns his head he can see people with masks and weapons coming into the store. He sighs.

Two of them goes straight to store clerk, while one of them went to guard Eddie from doing anything.

"Empty the cash register!" The robber said, while pointing a gun at the store clerks head.

"Y-y-y-yes o-o-okay…" He opens the cash register and puts the money in the bag.

As this is all happening Eddie is watching, not really giving a shit, while drinking the energy drink, he's even zoning out. He is really tired. After a few seconds of blank staring, the robber caught his attention. He said "-ear what I said?! Give me your money!"

"Look, dude. It's been a long drive and I'm really tired and my buddy here-" He says pointing at his head, "-is really bored after all that driving, alright? Give me like a minute," He downs the rest of the drink.

"Heh, less than I thought," He sighs, "Venom you're in control. I'm tired,"

 **Roger that**

A black liquid covers Eddie and then swallows his face like a snake eating its prey. The man standing in front him is now shaking, no scratch that, TREMBLING at the sight of this beast.

He screams loudly and before his friends turn around, his head is no more.

" **Who's next?** "

Quite visibly the look on the other two guys' face was priceless. They both look like they both shitted them themselves at the same time. Having said that their heads was quickly bitten off, leaving only the bodies as they slumped over.

Venom then got back to where he dropped his items, reverted in to Eddie then walked over to the clerk and dropped the items at the counter.

"How much?" As he said that the clerk quickly scanned all the items like he was held by gunpoint –which he isn't anymore -then entered the total to the register.

"T-t-twenty d-dollars, also w-what the hell was that Sir?" Eddie snapped his fingers multiple times, while having his eyes closed, like he was trying to remember something.

"Ah, ugh, Parasite, that's the word. See you later kid," He said, as he exited the door and got in his car. Leaving the store clerk terrified, worried, and trying frantically to call the police while failing multiple times.

 **After several hours of travelling we stopped**

 **We are travelling through America to report on a vigilante in Queens**

 **He is quite popular and we wish to meet him**

 **His name is Spider-Man and** _ **I**_ **wish to meet him**

As Eddie is travelling through America, he encountered shit that if he was staying in San Francisco now, he would've never witness. He went to an ATM to withdraw some money, but while in there, some thugs went in and started using high tech as fuck weapons, so he did what he usually does and leave it to Venom and let them be eaten.

He is now near Wyoming after travelling 13 hours from San Francisco. And is now trying to sleep in the back of his car. Just a few minutes ago, he nearly hit a car and only surviving because Venom was screaming and drove out of the way just in the nick of time. He was tired and is trying to sleep but he can't stop thinking about why he actually need to make a cross country road trip.

Both of them was scared about the potential problem of flying through America and Eddie's pussyness about heights so rather than endangering people around them, they **Insisted** on a road trip.

This is going to be a long week isn't it?

Peter climbs out of the shower running, he grabs some clothes and frantically trying to pack for school, he forgot to prepare his books for today and he is paying for it… also he woke up late.

"Peter! You're going to be late!" May shouted.

In all honesty there is still a good 20 minutes left before school starts, but the journey there is a good 20 minutes. A 5 minute train ride and a 15 minute walk, 5 if he sprinted, but being late isn't much of a problem; he can run just as fast as a car even without his webbing.

But the problem is that a sale was going on for some school supplies _that he really needed_. He doesn't even know how much stuff he has lost and he really needs some new erasers. And he's feeling guilty about borrowing basically everything from Ned. God that kid is a legend.

"Why did you even wake up so late?"

"The things that was discussed in the Stark Internship was keeping me up!" He lied

As May took that somewhat obvious lie, he was already at the door and said "Bye May!"

He races down the stairs and made it to ground floor in a few minutes, he then races out the door and is running to the train station. He takes the train and heads off to his stop.

He woke up with a shout as Venom made his head appear just above his face and screamed " **HUNGRY!** "

So after being woken up (rudely) he was going to "obey" Venom and find something to eat; he searches the bag (that he had got from the gas station) and pull out a Snickers and KitKat. He bites into it and also pull out a can of an energy drink.

As he eats, he begins to wonder on how to actually find Spider-Man.

"I can probably fake being mugged or something…"

 **That won't work**

"How would you know?"

 **You're acting skills are atrocious**

"It is not! You would know, I fooled Annie in believing you were dead!" He shouted

 **Barely**

They argue for a while, Eddie banged his head a few times and Venom laughed at him. After that's done, Eddie climbs to the front of the car and turns on the car. 30 hours before finally arriving in Queens, He's going to be so tired…

AsPeter finally arrive at the store, he begins finding everything that he actually needed. A pack of pencils, 2 erasers, a ruler, and some pens to finish his set. He then pays for it and rushes out of the door, while a TV in the store broadcasts a news story that says " _There has been several reports of a monster that first appeared near San Francisco and is last seen in a gas station near Rock Springs,"_

Peter then arrived at his school, he can see Ned waiting for him, and his face is of one of concern. But when he actually see Peter coming, he beams.

"Hey, man!"

"Hey, dude!"

They do their secret handshake thingy. And enter the school to start another a third of the day being boring, but he's got Ned so it's better.

As they travel down the hall to go to class, Ned asks a bunch of questions like:

"Can you summon an army of spiders?"

"Where do the webs come from?"

"Can you lift up a car?"

And other weird questions. But the answer to these are:

"No, this is like the fifth time you asked me,"

"Chemicals,"

"Yeah, probably,"

But after making some new web-fluid in Chemistry, it's finally lunch. As they sit on an empty seat, Ned asks "Did you see the new monster thing on the news?"

"I didn't, when was this?" Peter asks, he never saw nor heard about this until now.

"About ten or nine last night and probably this morning," He answers

"T-that explains it, I was out patrolling,"

As he said that someone asks "Patrolling what, Parker?" As they turn around they see Michelle, a member of the Decathlon team.

"Uh, patrolling…" Before he can lie, he was interrupted "Just kidding, I don't care," With a grin.

"Ugh, today's going to be another long day," Peter says.

After a few hours of somewhat suffering it's now P.E. As they sat on the bleachers the gym teacher shows of Captain America.

"I stole his shield once,"

"Woah, really?!" He whisper shouted.

"Now get on your knees and do 10 sit-ups," The teacher said.

They all got on the mats and begin doing sit-ups while some of them wait for their turn. Ned is now holding Peter's leg while doing sit-ups.

While doing sit-ups, Ned constantly asks weird questions and Peter's just answers "Shut up," every time but one question caught his attention. Ned says "Hey can I be your guy in the chair?"

"My what?"

"You know in movies, where there's a guy that's keeps track on where the other guy goes?"

"Ned, you can't be my guy in the chair," Peter says.

Ned is visibly saddened by this and asks "Why not?"

"I don't need a guy in the chair, I'm solving small crime not finding supervillain hideouts," After that they do sit-ups in silence but then they overhear

"So, I'll F Thor, marry Iron Man, and kill Hulk," One girl said.

"Well what about that Spider guy?"

"It's just Spider-Man and- Hey did you see the security camera fight?! He fought 4 guys!" Liz said excitedly.

"Oh my god, she's crushing on Spider-Man," After that statement, the group descended into asking questions about Liz's crush on Spider-Man.

Suddenly Ned shouted out "Peter knows Spider-Man!"

Every single head in the gymnasium suddenly turned to Peter and Ned, looking at them shocked.

Peter then angrily whisper to Ned " _Why did you do that?!_ "

"This could change our lives!" Ned whispered back.

But after arguing with Ned, Peter nervously say "Uh, y-yeah, I-I know him, h-he's a cool guy,"

"Well, well, Penis Parker knows Spider-Man, why don't you invite him, to Liz's party then?" Flash smugly said.

Peter looked at Liz with shock as he didn't know about this party. Liz then said "Well, you're invited if you want to go, it's for everyone,"

Peter can't hear anything as he only hears ringing and feels that he's zoning out of this situation. This could either break or improve his life. Well, time to jump in the hole that Ned just made.

Venom is hungry and chocolate is not cutting it.

So they decide to park near to the side of the road, go and… eat people? Still weird thinking about it. They got out of the car, into a back alley before Venom took control of Eddie's body. They then climb the walls and lands on the roof.

As they searched the streets for criminals to eat, they spot a police car chase so they decide to follow it.

Leaping from building to building, they follow the car. The car then suddenly stops in a drift and then a group of people came out of the car with what seems to be a hostage.

"Follow our request and this boy will leave this place alive got it?!" The leader threateningly shouted. The leader is standing just beside the hostage, with a pistol to hostage's head.

As Eddie is about to leap on to the street, his body stopped moving. It appears that Venom has taken control of the body.

 _Why are we stopping?_

" **I'm going to try something,"** Venom says, he grabs a trash can lid from an alley near them and seems to… absorb it?

 _Woah, what does do?_

The lid is now covered with the symbiote's fluid but with also spikes on the side. Venom is holding it like it's a shield using the handle as… well as a handle.

" **Now we're ready,** " They leap from the building and land loudly behind the criminals. They turn around and begin to shoot their guns at Venom. As they shoot Venom chomps the head of one of the criminals nearest to them and then begins to munch the rest of the head of criminals.

They scream in terror and they begin to shoot more at Venom by pulling out a weird weapon from the car. The weapon looks like an arm that has a hole in the palm, the shooter charges it and shoots a blue blast, but just in time Venom jumped. The blast then collides with a building and _nearly_ _destroys it._

They look back in surprise and hear the shooter say "Scared yet?"

They growl with anger " **You just hurt innocent people!-"** They leap at the shooter and grabs him by the scruff of his shirt, "… **And I can't forgive that,"**

A large crunch is then heard signaling the end of that man's life.

" **Now let us ask you,** _ **who's next?"**_ With their tongue just outside of their mouths.

One of the criminals responds by pointing at their friend with a shaky finger and says, "H-him?"

So Venom then throws the lid at the criminal like a frisbee. The lid then is quickly yanked back by Venom's tendril, he then says, " **I like you,** _ **you**_ **can survive,** "

He then dashes to the leader and bites his head off, but when he was just to leave a chubby police officer shoots him in the back. Venom is – obviously – pissed. How dare they shoot him after they just took care of the criminals, _how dare_. So Venom decides to teach this officer a lesson.

 _Remember, no killing good guys_

" **I'll remember that, Eddie,** " Venom said out loud.

Venom then walks to the officer and rolls a 20 on an intimidation check as he picks up the officer by his shirt and intimidates the shit out of him.

" **Organs… so many organs, I haven't eaten one of these in a long time, would you want that officer?** " Venom questions, seeing as the officer is now trembling with fear, he harshly puts him down (read: throws) as Venom jumps away, leaving a grateful but confused hostage, an even grateful criminal, and a terrified police officer.

" _Officer Donut, are you okay?_ " The officer is not okay, not okay, very not okay.

As Venom lands in the alley near his car, Venom is then pulled back and there's a sharp *Clang!* as the lid falls and lands on the ground. Eddie is scared half to death at the sound, while Venom is mocking him.

As he swings across the city, Peter thinks about what happened today. Ned told Liz that he knew Spider-Man (bad) and got invited to a party at Liz's house tomorrow (good)! That in it selves is an awesome opportunity. He already told May about it, but he is conflicted. On one hand he can do an 'I told you so' at Flash as Spider-Man and prove that he "knows" Spider-Man, but on the other hand that's not a responsible use of his power but be humiliated by everyone. Well, except Ned.

But just as he is finishing his thoughts, he arrives at the window of his apartment. Well, today he is finishing patrolling early, he can rest for a bit and watch TV before going to sleep. He takes off the suit, enter the living room, and then turn on the TV. It's currently 8 p.m.

As he is switching between channels, he finally settles on the news channel. He watches a report about a car chase that ended up with a monster that almost killed all of the criminals.

He sees that the monster is black, intimidating and in a very twisted way; a hero. He can see that the monster only bites off the heads of criminals and leaves one alive because they liked him. He hopes that they are not going to be a problem for him.

He sleeps quite peacefully, he thinks about tomorrow, about how he can possibly escape from embarrassment. And besides what could go wrong? Tomorrow's Saturday!

As Eddie observes his car clock he now knows that it is 12 p.m. He has been driving for 4 hours, after the car chase. He is now somewhere near Naperville. He feels really tired, so they park near a restaurant and get ready to sleep.

Because he feels that he's now quite close to Queens - even though it's still a 14 hour drive -he decides to wake up early tomorrow. He really wants to find Spider-Man and Venom is just _dying_ to meet him.

 **I am not!**

"Don't deny it," Eddie whispers "Now, let's sleep,"

After 4 hours of sleeping, Eddie's alarm blare with the loudest sound mankind has created. Well, that's what Eddie thought as he awoke groaning with black bags under his eyes. After grabbing his phone, he presses snooze and goes back to sleep, but before he could do that, a black tendril rises from his hands and slaps him awake.

 **Wake up!**

"Wha-what's happening?!" Eddie says, awake and very surprised at the sudden pain on his cheek.

 **You said you were going to drive now!**

"Did I? Well, okay…" Eddie says, "Can you grab me one of the Red Bulls from the bag?"

A black tendril rises from Eddie's back and begin searching for the Red Bull that his host wanted. After it found it the tendril brings it to Eddie's hand.

"Thanks buddy,"

 **No problem, "buddy"**

After drinking the Red Bull, Eddie climbs to the front seat, and turns on the car. 14 hours, I can do this. _**We can do this**_

It's now Saturday night and his nerves are off the charts, Ned's wearing a cowboy hat and he's got his suit under his clothes. Multiple imaginary scenarios flash before his eyes "What if people discover who Spider-Man is?" or "What if they rip off my mask?" But before those questions get answered, they're already inside the house.

The house is filled with music, while other people are eating and having fun. He can just _fee_ l his super-anxiety just _saying_ that he should go back. Ned is saying something but it now fully registers what he is saying.

"der-Man is gonna swing from there and then give me fist bump, okay?" Ned excitedly says, not even aware of Peter's mental confusion.

But before he can even answer someone says "I can't believe you guys are at this lame party," It was Michelle, that someone was Michelle.

"But you're here too?" Ned counters,

"Am I?" As Michelle walks away,

They eye Michelle weirdly before being called by someone down the hall.

"Hey guys! Nice hat Ned," Liz said.

"Thanks,"

"Well if you want some food, and-" *Crash!* "Well I should probably check on that, my parents are gonna kill me if they find out somethings broken, have fun guys!"

Liz left to find the source of the sound while Peter and Ned stand there… awkwardly.

Finally after a couple of seconds in awkward silence Ned says "Come on, what are you doing? You should be spidering it up right now!"

"No no no no no, Spider-Man is not a party trick! I'll, be, you know, me," Peter says,

"No one wants that Peter," Ned quickly replies.

Peter just quietly mutters "Dude," as he walks through the room.

But then out of no where Flash suddenly shouts "Hey Peter! Where's Spider-Man? Is he making out with your imaginary girlfriend?!" an air horn sound effect is played.

"Is that him-" As Flash said that, Peter's ears are ringing.

Eddie has arrived at some suburb, he has parked near a mini-market but before going back in his car. He feels that he wants to get some fresh air for once and…

"How did you get hungry again?! We were literally sitting in a car for 14 hours!"

 **Well yes, but-**

"And you ate 4 people yesterday!" He is now shouting, good thing that it's not in the middle of the day.

 **I was…**

"You were what?" Eddie jumped as he saw Venom's face springing out of his back and pointing to a house that is having a party.

" **Eddie look over there!** " Venom is pointing, at the top of the house, a teenager is wearing a suit (costume?) that closely resembles the vigilante that Eddie is trying to interview.

"Is eating out of the question?"

" **Definitely, now-** " Eddie then transforms into Venom while he jumps at Spider-Man " **I have a gift that I want to show him,** "


	2. The Iron Venom

As Peter is taking his shirt off, he recites on what he is going to say at the party.

"Hey what's up, I'm Spider-Man, thought I'd swing by and say hello to my buddy Peter-" But before he could even finish the sentence, his Spidey-Sense flares up.

"Wait, what?" He puts on his mask and stands up before being tackled by a giant black beast.

They slam into a wall, while Peter is struggling a black liquid is traveling up his body but before it could take over, Peter bent his legs inward then thrust it outward kicking it off the rooftops.

It landed in the streets hitting a car and denting it, while Peter is jumping after it. He lands near it and sees that it doesn't seem to be moving, Peter then walks around it, observing it, and when he decided that it hadn't been moving he webs it up in a web cocoon.

"That was too easy," He said, turning his back, calling Mr. Stark. While calling and telling him about the beast, ("Hey Mr. Stark, have you ever seen the black beast thing on TV?") a black tendril creeps behind Peter. His Spidey-Sense is flaring up but he can't quite pinpoint the origin of the danger…

Just then, the black tendril rises quickly then grabs Peter's head. Peter struggles, dropping his phone, meanwhile it bursts out of its cocoon, grabbing both of his arms quickly, some black liquid climbing his arms ready to take him over. But then, blue smoke and a large boom were heard.

Both of the heroes (?) turn to look at the smoke immediately. The sudden explosion also distracts Venom from completely taking over Peter, which gives him the perfect opportunity to escape by pulling his arm out of its grasp and webbing a car and yank it as hard as he can, slamming a car into it in the gut. Seemingly knocking it out.

Peter then grabbed said car and fashion it into a makeshift… cage? Chain? He didn't know how to describe it, but little did Peter know, a small blob has attached itself into Peter's back and is currently seeping in through the space between Peter's mask and neck.

"Okay, I'm just gonna wait here and wait for Mr. Stark to come," Just as his words left his mouth, an Iron Man armor flew in from the sky and landed next to Peter. Convenient.

" _Thank you for your help Spider-Man, this villain will now be detained."_ A female robotic voice said, the armor then took it –by the… cage? Chain? He still didn't know– and flew towards Avenger Tower.

"Now to check out that explosion…" Peter said, not even noticing the large crowd that is standing just in front of Liz's house, but when he eventually notices he nervously yells "H-hey guys! I'm just… gonna go now."

He picks up his phone, and slowly walks backward once he is far enough, he quickly turns around and begins running in the direction of the smoke.

He tries to web-swing, but his webs can't reach anything, so he just runs while desperately trying to web swing on _anything_.

Finally, he caught a tree branch and yanked it, so he could swing, but instead of Peter flying towards the branch, he instead gets hit straight on the head by the branch. _Nearly_ knocking him out, but successfully knocks him on the ground.

 _Must've not known my own strength…_

He stumbles for a couple of seconds but quickly got up, a small black ooze covering his forehead repairing the damage (bruise) quickly.

* * *

Eddie is considering his options while being carried away. He could just destroy the armor or escape, but he chose the most appealing one: destroying the armor.

A big tendril, the size of a lamp post, came quietly from Venom's back slowly rising to pierce the armor into _pieces_. The tendril then struck the armor, but instead of destroying the armor like Eddie thought it would, it instead stuck to it like a piece of gum stuck beneath a table.

The armor then reacted, it trying to blast away at the tendril but the ooze that stuck to it is rapidly covering the whole armor, while also pulling Eddie toward it.

After the armor got taken over the thrusters then became offline and they are starting to fall. Panicking, Eddie tries to make a parachute but Venom seems to be ignoring or not registering Eddie's commands.

As they free fall, more of the liquid that covers Eddie's body is being pulled towards the armor, it also falling with them, so Eddie is left with enough liquid to only cover his body, no big muscles or anything. But then Eddie hears cables getting ripped and steel being torn apart.

He looks above him and sees that armor has been violently ripped apart limb for limb by the symbiote and he is quickly being pulled towards it, he then watches as the ripped apart armor is being put on his –still covered– body, like an actor putting on a costume.

And as the helmets comes done on his head, the thrusters light up, the GUI comes up, and a horrible impression of the robot lady then says " _Welcome back, Tony Stark."_

Eddie then says "Ha-ha, very funny Venom," Eddie says, "Sooo, do we have full control of this thing?"

The weird AI-Venom then says " _Yes we do boss_."

"Great, now let's go find Spider-man."

* * *

A large blue blast shoots out a gun that looks like an arm and is actually an arm.

"This, is a blaster made out of a sub-Ultron arm, straight from Sokovia. Guess you could call this… a firearm?" Both of the men groan at the joke.

"Look, man, I'm just trying to find something low-key, I'm not trying to send them… back in time." The other man said.

"I could do that, let me look in the van," The man then searches the van for some better-suited weapons for the buyer.

"We got, black hole grenades, laser rifles, anti-gravity climbers…"

"Wait, climbers…?"

Meanwhile, Peter is watching them near a bridge. Spying and watching their moves until suddenly…

A large yodel screams from Peter's pocket, he panics and quickly pulls it out of his pocket and sees that Ned is calling him. He shuts off his phone and begins hearing commotion from the bad guys so he jumps down and yells,

"If you're going to shoot someone, shoot at me!" That surely gets the bad guys attention because their response is,

"Alright," And raises his gun, but before he could a web catches the gun and pulls it out of his hand.

Meanwhile, the other two men bolt away, one begin starting the van while the other just runs… somewhere, he didn't pay attention. The man that tried shooting him climbs into the driver seat while the other one is in the back still searching for a weapon?

 _Maybe he didn't hear him dropping down…?_

Peter tries to get close and web the man but is hit by a punch that sends him through a wall, bruising much of his back.

"Never mind, he did hear me,"

But just like before, a black ooze climbs out of Peter's back and repairs the damage, and just like before, Peter doesn't notice it.

He gets up and runs after the van, webbing one of the doors, trying to stop the van from moving but instead, he's the one moving with it. But with a blast of a purple explosion a door comes flying off.

Peter grabs it and begins surfing on top of the door while desperately trying to hold on to the other, still clinging door.

The criminal shoot another purple beam near him, but he misses and instead hit the road in front him, he then manages to web up the gun and yanks it, which leaves the gun in front of a house.

"I'll come back for that," He quips.

He can hear that the bad guys are mentioning something about calling someone? He can't really tell, but he then notices that the other door has also flown off its hinges. Which makes his surfboard (door) lose control and makes him slam into some trash bin and a brick mailbox.

He accidentally let go his line of web and is left in the dust by the car, he gets up quickly and sees that the van is far away, so he decides to take another route.

"You don't get away that easily," He says.

He jumps on top of a house and begins to web-swing as often as he can. But he sometimes fails his Athletic check, so he eats dirt as dinner also. But as he perches on a roof, he spots the van and gets ready to jump.

3…2…1… Jump! But just before he lands a large metallic bird, grabs the vigilante and is taken to the sky, for a friendly visit of space.

They travel into the night sky, passing multiple building until a sudden beeping sounded from his back. From an outsider's perspective, the spider silhouette on his back is flashing a bright red, and in a sudden show of luck, a parachute pops out from his back.

…which result in him being pulled to the ground …which also result in him being trapped in his own parachute …in which then results in him being sent under a lake. He really did just roll a one, didn't he?

He struggles to surface, because, you know, being underwater, while also being trapped in a parachute is a situation that is very easy to go into, but very hard to get out of.

But before he could really do much he passes out, feeling an odd liquid over his whole body.

* * *

Eddie lands in a playground, sensing something that's not entirely right. They've been searching Spider-Man for a good 30 minutes, in their newly acquired suit.

For the last 10 minutes, Venom has been uncharacteristically quiet. They sit on a bench in the playground, not really talking.

Taking off the helmet and pulling off his mask, Eddie surveys his surrounding, while also getting some fresh air. The inside of that suit is not nice. Suddenly, a loud crashing sounded from near a lake that is near him.

Putting on the helmet, Eddie hovers over to the sound. What they discover, is quite weird. Near the water, a creature is searching wildly like a hungry animal.

Its face is black with large white eyes, with a mouth that made Venom's look childish. Its torso has a large logo of a white spider, with its legs reaching the creature's neck, its other legs wrapping around its body. Its arms and legs are black, with white on the underside of the limbs.

It searches and searches, until suddenly, seemingly exhausted it collapses on the ground, falling backward with a resounding thud. Its black skin retreating black to where it came from, revealing the body of… Spider-Man.

Rushing over, Eddie lands near Spider-Man's body. He sees that the vigilante has somehow drowned in a lake…? His costume is wet with some white strings that have been cut off on his back.

But before he could ask any more questions, the vigilante wakes up, coughing.

"Oh, Mr. Stark, didn't see you there, did you- did you see what happened? Also, when did you have… black… armor?"

Totally confused, Eddie puts on his best Tony Stark impression and says " _Well, I just really like black now, and also why-_ "

But before he could answer his goddamn question, the vigilante shoots up and backs up quickly from the armored Venom.

"W-w-wait, you're not Mr. Stark! Who are you?!" His voice suddenly turns aggressive, you can even hear a growl. His body is in a fighting stance, but also seemingly shivering from the cold.

" _Alright, you got me, I'm not "Mr. Stark" I'm just a broke journalist, trying to interview one of the most popular vigilantes in America,_ " He calmly said, still using the Iron-Man armor as a disguise.

But before much is said, a repulsor blast beams down from the sky, destroying some of the Iron-Venom armor, and also signifying the arrival of another Iron-Man armor.

" _Aw, c'mon man! I just got this!_ " Eddie protests, most of the torso and leg area are gone, now even more broken than before. But before a second attack follows, the missing parts are then filled with black ooze.

As the other Iron-Man armor lands, multiple rocket pop out from the armor, ready to be launched. It appears that this one is controlled by the one and only Tony Stark.

" _What's your deal? You come in, steal my gadgets and then begin to_ impersonate me? _What disgusting monster are you?_ " He sarcastically says.

" _Let's find out,_ " Eddie growled, he then repulsor blasts Tony's armor and rush him with a punch ready. But is blocked by Spider-Man, who then punches Eddie instead, when Eddie tries to retaliate, Venom finally talks,

 **We cannot fight him Eddie**

"Who? The Spider or the Asshole?" with a shout of "Hey!" from Iron Man

 **The Spider, you can do whatever you want to the so-called "Asshole"**

" _With pleasure,_ " He chuckled on the accidental innuendo but is then webbed and punched in the face, splitting the Iron-Venom face mask, revealing a face covered in black ooze with two small white eyes and no mouth to speak off.

" _Ew, why don't you have a mouth?_ " Iron Man says,

Which is then answered by the Venom mask splitting horizontally on the area of the mouth, revealing sharp white teeth with a large tendril-like tongue.

" **Better?** " Eddie smugly said.

" _I… would've been better off without the mouth actually,_ " He then replied, blasting another repulsor blast straight at him, but then Eddie also blasts another blast straight at Tony.

With the beams colliding it causes a big explosion that knocks Eddie of his feet and pushes him towards a big rock on the beach, destroying most of the already damaged armor.

" **Fuck it! Venom take off the armor,** "

Multiple large tendrils appeared out of Eddie's back taking off the armor violently piece by piece. After that is said and done, what's left is Eddie's lean body but covered with black ooze, still having small white eyes and a large vicious mouth on his face.

Until… his body grows, his thin arms and legs growing with more black liquid to shape its old Venom body. His eyes becoming much bigger, while his mouth basically stays the same. Sharp black claws appeared on his arms and legs. And for the finishing touch, his big and thick tongue crawls out his mouth taunting Iron Man to come fight him.

But before they could anything, another web is then shot at them, covering their face and temporarily blinding him, they rip it off quickly and discover a punch ready to be connected with their face, which succeeded.

 _Hey Venom, we should go_

" **Why?** " They muttered,

 _Uh, wake up you parasite, we're getting beaten here_

" **…** **Fair enough, but how should we escape?** "

 _Through the water, you dumbass_

After the getting the notification that one of his, A.I controlled had been destroyed, he had been mad. They destroyed one of his pride and joy in this entire world, but then when he discovered that it tried to deceive Peter as _him?_ He had been angry.

He had been in Avengers Tower when he sent out F.R.I.D.A.Y to retrieve the knocked out body of Venom. A highly dangerous alien that killed multiple people by chomping on their heads. He didn't want to come with, because he thought that it could easily switch hosts and jumped to him.

…That would be a cool story, to be honest, someone should write that. But when F.R.I.D.A.Y's armor got destroyed, he took upon himself to take Venom to justice or at least get Bruce to study it…when he…comes back of course.

So he suited up and tried to find it from F.R.I.D.A.Y's last location but then… Spidey Boy went to the sky and was dropped to the ground, he received a notification that his parachute had activated… but his speed still hasn't dropped.

So he flew over there but what he discovered is that Spidey had already landed quite safely on the ground and he saw a black replica of his armor, talking with him. He couldn't really hear what was being said, but he knew that it was trying to impersonate him, so he flew down and blasted it.

And now they were in this situation, the black beast was on the ground after he punched him. But he could hear some muttering from it and suddenly it bolted into the water and swam into the middle of the lake, with the craziest part is that its heat couldn't be detected by his armor, which is _baffling_.

He leaves tracking the beast for later and focuses on Peter, he could clearly see that Peter is fine and nothing is wrong… but his health tracker just says that his heart is being atrophied and also a ton of other problems.


	3. Player 3 has joined the game

After the whole fighting thing, Mr. Stark asks how he came to this situation, Peter explains it to him and expressing his want to catch the bird guy, expecting a "good job" and "You're ready for more" but what came was a,

"No, absolutely not,"

"Wait w-why?"

"There are people that handle this type of situation,"

"Like the Avengers?"

"No, this is way below their paygrade,"

As they continue to bicker, Tony gets a reminder from F.R.I.D.A.Y on the whole "your body is dying" thing and asks,

"So, kid, you doing okay?"

Peter's head turns to Tony and looks at him questionably, "What do you mean, Mr. Stark?" After all that bickering, he didn't expect this type of question coming from him.

"N-Nothing, hey, can you go to the hospital when you have the chance? And get an x-ray, preferably."

"Uh, sure, Mr. Stark."

His phone then vibrates in his pocket, as he is checking the notification, he saw how late the night is and that he should probably get back to the party now.

"I've gotta go, Mr. Stark, see you later!"

He then ran off in the direction of the party, checking google maps every so often. Meanwhile, Tony has rocketed off to Avenger's Tower, to rest and research on Venom, on how to take him down.

He jogs for about 10 minutes, web swinging from time to time. As he jogs, he sees a purple glow coming from a front yard of somebody's house. Getting close to where the light is coming from, he sees that this was the place where he chased the van guys.

Finally, up close he realizes that this was the gun he wanted to come back for, a piece web still stuck to its mouthpiece. He decides to take it, because why would he bother Mr. Stark? He already left and he didn't really want to talk to him about this.

He grabs the gun, he searches for a plastic bag to put it in. Conveniently the trash bin that he smashed into, is also near. Grabbing a dirty plastic bag, he puts the gun in, then swings towards Liz's house and prepares to get this night over with.

-.

Surfacing on the other side of the lake, Venom dramatically jumps out of the water and lands in a superhero landing, hurting Eddie's knee. The black liquid climbing back into Eddie's body, revealing the slightly wet body of Eddie Brock. They begin to walk towards the road trying to find his car but he has no idea on where his car is.

Thankfully, the gods rolled for mindless wandering in search for his car and they rolled a 20 for them. They find their car, unlock it, get in, lock it, and basically passes out.

The camera fades to black as a nightmare sequence is about to begin.

 _Eddie's eyes_ _shoot open_ _as he is still in his car, sensing something wrong is coming. Suddenly the doors of the car_ _are_ _violently ripped off its hinges, as a black tendril pulls Eddie's leg and pull him out the car. He is hanging upside down at the sight of what's in front of him._

 _The being in front him is Venom, but not his Venom. No, his Venom doesn't have a big white spider on its chest. It screams, a large bellowing roar emanating from the beast's mouth._

" _ **You're not my Eddie,**_ _" It says, swallowing Eddie into its black liquid-y stomach._

 _What's next can only be described as montages of Venom giving birth, neglecting its offspring, seeing the offspring die in different horrifying ways or survive that in many ways backfire on himself, and seeing the effects._

 _In the montages they had 7 children, if he remembers the names_ _,_ _they were Riot (Riot's our child? That's disturbing), Lasher (Don't know that one), Phage (It was the other one in the L.I.F.E Foundation, right?), Scream (I never saw them), Agony (Don't know), Sleeper (Don't know) and Carnage (Sounds oddly… familiar)._

 _He can just_ _ **feel**_ _the feeling of regret, doubt, and sadness coming from the inky black that surrounds him. He understands he must protect the newest offspring, he needs to protect them. Learn from the failure of Venom in his dream, and_ _ **protect**_ _, instead of_ _ **destroy**_ _._

Eddie wakes up, sitting up quickly and bumping his head on the car roof, earning a grunt of pain from Eddie and bark of laughter from Venom. He is confused, shocked, and in no way in condition to hunt down Spider-Man again. He'll explore for a while; besides it's been a long time since he has been in New York.

Peter wakes up tired and weirdly hungry.

He then thanks the gods that today is Sunday. He gets up, puts a shirt on, and goes to the kitchen to get some good ol' cereal. When he opens the cabinet there are two choices, Reese's Puffs or Fruit Loops. Today, he feels that Reese's Puffs is the choice for now, he also notices a Snickers bar in the back, and he takes that also.

Grabbing a bowl and chocolate milk from the fridge, he sets down the items on the table, pours himself a bowl of cereal, while chomping on a slightly melted Snickers bar. He finishes by putting all of the things back to where they came from.

He goes back into his room and starts working on his homework, he should've done it yesterday, but the whole Venom made him really tired. As he works on it, he feels a sort of nagging in his brain, it doesn't bother him but he gets distracted by it for a minute before continuing his homework.

Suddenly, out of nowhere a voice speaks to him, " **Hello!** "

He falls out of his chair as he searches where the voice is coming from, "W-where are you? Show yourself!"

" **I'm in your head! But I think, I can try to show myself-** " A bluish-black covers Peter's hand, it doesn't do anything before some of it gathers and becomes a face without anything structuring the insides besides the liquid.

The face (?) doesn't appear to have a mouth but its eyes are like Venom's eyes, which he thinks doesn't mean good.

" **Welp, this is the best I could do,** " Hearing the voice again, he could hear his voice in the creature's voice, but slightly different. It's like his voice but slightly deeper and in a British accent instead of an American one.

"Where did you come from?!" He quickly and loudly said, but instantly shut his mouth.

" **Why did you do that?** " The thing said.

"I don't want my aunt hearing that I'm talking to myself!" He said, his face saddened "I already done enough of that at school,"

" **Okay…** " It sadly said.

An awkward silence sprung up and neither of them said anything, but then it goes " **So… do you… have a name for… me?** "

"W-what? Why would I name you? Don't you have a name?" He asks.

" **Well, my… parent, didn't give me a name before I got bonded to you.** "

"Well whoever your parent is, I don't think they are a good one," Peter says, a hint of annoyance in his voice, "But if you're with me for a while, I'll name you… Scamper,"

" **Awesome!** " They say, " **So. How about we celebrate my new name by patrolling a little bit?** "

"How do you know about that?" He said, "How can something like you know who I am?"

" **Well, I live in your body, but I live in your head mostly. But to answer your question, I know everything about you, who you are, what you are, and definitely what your alter ego is!** "

"This is going to be long week isn't it?" Peter says,

The blob assimilates itself into Peter's arm and also says, " **Probably,** "

It has been an exhausting week.

After catching their breath on Monday, they went straight to eating people again, because apparently transforming a piece of scrap metal that is the Iron Man suit into a commanded piece of armor for his body is exhausting for Venom.

And if it couldn't get any worse, their crime was immediately noticed by Iron Man. They escaped of course, but it was hard to get away from him.

On Wednesday, they took a little trip to the National Aquarium, it has been on Eddie's bucket list ever since he moved back to San Francisco. Though while Eddie says that this trip is purely for business, in actuality it is to blow off some steam after, y'know the whole almost died thing, with the side dish of trying to interview Spider-Man and also tracking down the villains that sold the alien tech weapons to the criminals that he fought last week.

They stayed in a 3-star hotel because staying in a car for gods know how long is uncomfortable, plus after a couple of nights, it smells really bad in there. They stayed until Friday arrived, in which they tried again to find Spider-Man and interview him and/or protect him.

And of course, in true Venom fashion, they search for Spider-Man when it's dark (past 6 p.m.), which always works and never makes it hard for them to see anyone. They also brought some pack dinner for their journey, which is quite normal for someone with their… situation.

As they jump from buildings to buildings, they have a feeling on where they should go, because apparently, Venom can track down their spawn. But the thing is, it's not a very good tracker and they're basically shooting in the dark with the occasional shout.

They saw on their hotel TV that reports of Spider-Man sometimes have a part of their suit slightly darker than other times, while Venom hasn't concluded on their spawn's ability yet, they think it's something to do with technology as their own ability is upgrading inanimate objects and attaching them to their body.

As they near a seemingly abandoned gas station surrounded with trees and mostly empty streets (Other than the occasional truck) they decide to take a break and eat their pack dinner. As Venom is putting down their dinner on top of the gas station, he can hear something parking inside the gas station.

While this intrigues them, he doesn't really care for now. The symbiote then climbs back into Eddie's body and Eddie begins eating their pack dinner. Which consists of some chips, a few chocolate bars, and of course- tater fucking tots, all in a plastic bag.

As the bag of chips is basically devoured, next is the chocolate bars but just as Eddie gets ahold of them, Venom violently pops out from his shoulder, and says,

" **Eddie, He is here,"**

He then drops to the ground and begins to crawl over to the edge of the roof. He sees Spider-Man talking to something, but he can't see them. Every once in a while, Eddie gets a sharp pain in his head. As he is watching, Spider-Man's eyes turn black with red dots in the middle but then it switches back to normal.

Eddie isn't someone that is scared easily, even less now. But suddenly hearing hard thumps on the sign next to him made him jump.

" _He caught me,"_ He thought

But after several seconds of nothing happening, he decides that he isn't. But like a joke from the universe, he was suddenly felt an intense pain coursing through his body. What would cause that you ask?

Well, Spider-Man tasering the fucking sign might be the answer. Because as it turns out those roof things on gas stations? _Are made of metal_ , and the pain might've made him immediately pass out but because he has an alien attached to him, that doesn't happen.

"I think, I'll lay here for a couple of minutes," As Eddie naps on top of the roof, dirty, covered in chip crumbs, and very tired.

"Suit lady was what that?!" Peter said.

" _You told me to choose!"_ The suit lady said.

"Then change it!"

Peter then hides behind a pole, hoping that stunt wouldn't alert, of course, that was rotten luck.

A slamming sound can be heard from the other side of the gas station as a man shouts,

"Spider-Man! Come out, I know you're over there!"

"Well, maybe that was a trick," Peter shouted, "This one is the real one though!"

Peter then jumps out of his hiding spot, shooting a web cartridge from his web shooters, it sticks to the ground like snot from a runny nose. It beeps every 1 second, with a red light flashing on it blinking as the cartridge beeps.

The man steps back, cautious of the device. As the cartridge beeps, the man says,

"Is that it?" The man raises his gauntlet, "Is that all you got?"

"What was that?!" Peter whisper-shouted,

The cartridge then suddenly beeps a lot faster, the lights flashing with it, and then with a sharp 'SPLOOSH!' web fluid shoots out from the container nearly covering the whole station.

This also includes the man, as his face, arms and legs are webbed, nearly immobilizing and blinding him.

" _That was Timer Webs,"_ The lady then said, " _You can probably guess how it works,"_

Over on the other side of the gas station, the people in the van is panicking about the immediate threat that Spider-Man is now causing, obvious that if they were caught, they're going to jail or worse.

"H-hey, Toomes?"

"Yeah, Mason? What's going on?"

"I think we have a little spider problem,"

"Oh, goddammit, is someone taking care of that?"

As they continue their discussion, Jason is having a pretty hard time taking care of Spider-Man, even though he has his Shocker Gauntlet, it's extremely hard trying to hit the masked vigilante. After several swings at Spider-Man, he suddenly got an idea on how to get a hit on him.

"Hey Spider-Man, dodge this!"

A hard shaking then can be felt, as Jason punches the ground with the gauntlet sending him upwards, nearly getting hit by the roof of the gas station. As he is falling to the ground, he punches the ground again this time propelling himself towards Spider-Man at a high speed.

Fortunately, he tackles Spider-Man straight into a tree. Cushioning the impact that he has to endure if he missed. This is also the time that he hears a large thumping from the roof of the gas station, but because it is nearly pitch black, he couldn't see what was coming. He then hears the sound of a hard thump from the roof of the gas station, what he would assume was something was jumping from the roof to drop on him.

He somehow guesses right, as a large, humanoid, black being emerges nearly squashes him to a pulp. This doesn't happen, however, what does happen is a loud squeal of pain from the creature, as Jason successfully rolled a 20. The creature flies back crashing into one of the pillars holding up the roof of the gas station.

The roof falls down on to the creature, burying it. Meanwhile, Spider-Man has woken up from his quick knock out to web Jason in the back, pulling, then uppercutting him to the air. He lands quite softly on the grass, he gets back up, and grins with blood dripping from his mouth. He is ready for round 2.

Back in the van, both Mason and Toomes have agreed that this heist _needs_ to happen. So, they decide that Jason needs to hold off Spider-Man for a long enough time so Toomes can take the stuff without much trouble, who would be in trouble is Jason.

Jason slams the gauntlet to the ground again, flinging him back near the van. But is caught by none other than Venom, this action is then negated because Jason once again punches Venom in the face, dropping the both of them to the ground, hard.

Once free, Jason gets back up, keeping an eye to Venom just in case the bastard wanted to do something else. Then suddenly his gauntlet is webbed, looking towards Spider-Man last known location (to him at least) he is gone.

Surveying the area, he then sees that Spider-Man has now entered the ring. Standing just behind him, his body has somehow gone black with a white spider stretching over his body. With big, white eyes covering most of his face.

On one side, Venom stands menacingly licking its face every so often, to increase its intimidation stat. On the other side, Spider-Man stands their body in a pose ready to fight. In the middle of all of this, is Jason Brice he thinks calling himself Shocker would be the best course of action for now.

Let the battle begin.

On the other side of the goddamn state, Tony Stark prepares for his move from Stark Towers to Avengers Compound. Until a report from the police interrupts this, a woman in the middle of Times Square is killing and eating people. The police are trying to evacuate the civilians in hopes to lessen the killings.

"Hey, Happy you can handle most of this stuff right?"

"Uh, yeah, sure. What? Is another supervillain on the loose?" Happy said, chuckling

"Possibly. Be back in a jiffy."

Tony blasts off with the Mark 47 armor, to see what was all that fuss is about. He reaches his destination quite quick and seeing the situation he felt a little deja vu.

He lands quite near to the center of the circle quite spectacularly, all of the police notice him, and the woman also does.

The woman in the middle of the police circle has a yellow body with some orange and brown spots, a literal black face, with 2 massive white eyes, hair like Medusa minus the snakes, and a massive mouth just like a certain someone.

She stands like this is her plan, that she is the predator meanwhile the police and Iron Man are the prey (she is totally wrong about that). She walks in a manner like a tiger ready to pounce, encircling their prey. Meanwhile Tony is just making fun of her.

"Woah, did ya watch too much discovery channel?"

"You got a heart problem lady? Your skin's a little bit yellow,"

"This is a concrete jungle, not a jungle jungle,"

The constant insults don't seem to affect her much.

The woman doesn't seem nervous, or scared, or anything that one might feel seeing that Iron Man has come to send you to jail. Suddenly, the hairs on the woman's head shoot out like tentacles and grab Tony's arms and legs, trapping him.

The woman then pulls Tony closer, little by little because Tony is not really happy about this situation, so he struggles, by pulling on the tentacles trying to break free but it just tugs on the head of the woman, not really affecting much for his situation.

Once fairly close, the woman with their massive mouth says, " **I am** _ **Scream**_ "

She then begins trying to crunch on Tony's head before he says, " _Hey Friday, could you play my favorite song? Oh, and also put the speakers in her face, please,"_

Suddenly, from Tony's shoulders ACDC's Shoot To Thrill blasts on full volume right in Scream's face. Scream then releases all of her tentacles and drops to the ground, holding her hands on where her ears should be. She rolls over from side to side, in agony and having a genuinely bad time.

Then her yellow skin starts to peel off, slimy stuff separates and falls on to the side of her. Leaving only a human woman, passed out, and probably dying. Tony then shouts from his suit, " _Does anyone have a plastic bag?"_

 _AN: Sorry for the re-upload, my computer was being a dick_


	4. A Shocking Discovery

You know, fighting one super-powered individual would be hard; fighting two would be like a guy's boner, also hard; fighting two while stalling for time is almost _impossible_. This, is the situation of one Jason Brice; the self-proclaimed "Shocker". While preparing for a heist with his two buddies, they were interrupted first by Spider-Man, second by Venom (who he has gotten to know from them screaming that, every time they grab him).

Now imagine, a 30-something-year old with a beanie and jacket; some sneakers, sweat pants, and a gauntlet on his right arm, fighting two vigilantes, one of which is built like a brick house. From an outsider's perspective, this situation seems improbable, well it's not, and it's happening right now.

Spider-Man, a lawful good; and Venom, a chaotic neutral or good. He was at first having a hard time, fighting Spider-Man, the bastard can dodge most of his punches. Both of them having a weird black-white aesthetic.

As they continue to fight, Mason and Herman try to slowly but surely escape from this fight, as they don't want to be a) arrested and b) casualties. Besides, Herman also has one of these gauntlets, so, what could go wrong?

Shocker grabs a pebble, smashing it with his gauntlet, which results in tiny pieces being shot off like a shotgun, slashing, and cutting Spider-Man. That somehow worked! What a wonder.

After this happened, Jason could hear the incoherent growling and snarling of Venom as they lunge at Jason at maximum force, pinning him to the ground.

" **I won't let you hurt them!** " They snarled.

Which, didn't work as Venom now realize because they have been flung to the other side of the road. As Shocker gets up, Spider-Man stands before him punching him until he falls on the ground again. The Shocker growls as he punches the ground sending him into the sky again, grabbing a few pebbles on the way. Punching the pebbles with his gauntlet at the ground sends a meteor shower of tiny sharp rocks at high speeds.

As he is about to land, he punches the ground at an angle and launches himself to the middle of the road, skidding until he stopped. "Ready for what? Round 3?"

None of the hero(es) answer because Venom just sends tentacles at him and Spider-Man shoots some webs at him. Only one of them hits, which one you ask? The webs of course! They were much faster.

"Not so cocky now, ey?" Spider-Man said.

Not a second after Spider-Man said that, the tentacles grab him and pull him to Venom, whose mouth is wide open, he could probably guess what was going to happen.

Before Venom can chomp on him, Spider-Man shot some webs, which successfully closes Venom's mouth. Venom rips the webbing and turns his head to look at Spider-Man before being attacked in the face by the Spider.

Venom drops the Shocker, and tries to retaliate Spider-Man's attacks but can't. Its muscles seemingly tensing as he is about to hit Spider-Man. But this situation is perfect for Jason as he tries to break free from the webbing.

* * *

 _Let me, punch him!_

 _ **I won't let you**_

 _Why not?!_

 _ **They are too valuable for my... plans**_

 _What plans?_

 _ **Nothing you must know**_

 _Venom what plans?!_

 _ **NOTHING YOU MUST KNOW!**_

 _Venom! Tell me or I'm getting another MRI thing!_

 _ **You need me!**_

 _No, I do not! Tell me, or I'll leave you!_

…

 _Venom?!_

…

"What's **happening?** Venom?! **Where did** you go?!" Eddie falls to his knees as he screams with agony, their pitch switches between deep and growly, and normal and more human. Ending with the both of them falling to the ground, shrinking until it's only Eddie with a thin layer of liquid covering him. His eyes small and white, body weak with no muscles to speak of.

Their eye momentarily close, body black with nothing to contrast it. Until, their body grows and becoming a more monstrous form than before. Everything about their body – except their head – has more muscle than ever before. Their body as tall as ever and looking very scary.

The creature screams an unbearable sound and looks at Shocker – still bound by Spider-Man's webs – and lunges, mouth open wide ready to bite the Shocker's head off. Until, Spider-Man shoots a line of web at Venom's back and swung them upwards then slamming them to the road. Venom gets back up, body filled with rage.

Venom jumps out of the crater and lands just in front of it, a massive shock is felt. They run at Spider-Man, tackling him into the ground, hard. They then try to crunch at Spider-Man's brain but can't, Spider-Man's hands keeping their mouth from closing.

"Did you brush teeth this morning or what?!" Spider-Man said.

Using the tongue Venom has like a tentacle, it tries to pull Spider-Man's arm inward and get it to close; it struggles. Eventually, Venom gets kicked by Spider-Man and sent toward the Shocker,

"Oh shit!" Jason said, punching them.

This obviously enrages Venom (again) and tries to bound towards him before being hit back again by Shocker. Leaving a small hole in Venom's stomach, you can even see through it!

"What, did you forget that I could do that?"

Venom responds by having the hole filled and scowling at Shocker, to be honest, Jason could feel a few trickles of piss staining his underwear. Venom really does have an 18 on its intimidation stat.

Realizing that he could really use a power-up to at least knock out one of them, he rushes off down the street by punching the ground as hard as he can, he does sometimes land not quite so gracefully and ends up with some minor cuts. Venom racing behind.

Leaving Spider-Man in the gas station looking confused and frustrated.

* * *

"Oh, cmon! He's getting away!" Peter said.

 **I mean, I still remember that skateboard that I copied earlier**

"Wait, really? Hell yeah,"

A mass of symbiote fluid from Peter's foot start to shift and shape into a vague shape of a skateboard, before being gaining color and results in:

A weird rectangle shape on top of four wheels with a label that said "$7.99" and a barcode on the side. It seems to be a poor recreation of a skateboard.

 **Not as clear as I thought**

"I thought you still remembered it?"

 **Look, when you've been fighting for about 20 minutes it's hard to remember some things**

"Works, I guess,"

Peter then shot two lines of webs – he got the web shooter mess out of the way, quite quickly to be honest – and pulled as hard as he can, he rolls forward at quite the speed, not-enough-to-catch-up-speed but good enough and can see Venom's black body in the distance, running like a wild animal. Wonder what he's thinking.

As Peter rides on his skateboard – not even wearing a helmet, what a rascal! - he can see lots of holes in the ground, which he guesses must've come from Shocker and large slash marks peppering the ground every so often. Must've been like a wild animal, a wild animal named Venom.

* * *

 _Stop it!_ _ **Stop it!**_ _We don't_ _ **want this!**_

As both Eddie and Venom are struggling for control and peace in their minds, their body drives on autopilot. Wonderful...

In their mind space, Eddie is standing in a battered room with Venom on the other side, in the middle what looks to be a steering wheel, a couch and a window to the outside, sits. The room is filled with various cabinets filled with memories that have been trashed about and other things like a stuffed bunny.

Eddie is bleeding from various cuts and wounds but because this is the mind space those aren't really fatal. Venom looks like their transformed form – big and muscular – also has wounds on their bodies. They both look tired and ready to sleep but one of them has to control their body and not one of them wants to give control to the other.

"Venom, tell me or I'll give you up,"

" **This plan is for my thoughts only; do you not trust for me?"**

"It's not that I don't trust you; it's that I..."

" **What Eddie? Do you not want to be my accomplice?"**

"No! It's not..."

" **Stop being so selfish-"**

"I'm not!"

" **I'm not doing this for me, I'm doing this for my species, so step aside for now,"**

"I won't let you!"

A sigh comes from Venom, " **I really didn't want to do this, Eddie, I'm sorry."**

Many large black tentacles rise up around Eddie, forming into a giant birdcage that traps Eddie inside. The ground shakes as Eddie is being pulled lower and lower and lower... Until he could barely see Venom and the steering wheel. Venom's face is one of sadness that nears regret but snaps back into determination.

"Where am I going?! Venom!" Tears well up in Eddie's face, "Please, don't leave me, Venom...!"

" **I am sorry,"**

* * *

Mason drives forward in the van furiously trying to track every bit of the Damage Control's truck movement. This battle was a minor setback, nothing big. A gauntlet similar to Jason's sits behind them, waiting to be used, fully powered, and enough to shatter an arm.

Mason finally found the truck and sends Toomes after it. While Herman drives the truck as if nothing is happening behind them. An explosion sound, as a shock is felt from there. Jason is pretty close huh?

A growl is then heard, as the door of the of the van is then violently ripped off. They could see the form of a hulking being just ripped off their door and a tentacle is slowly appearing out of their palm to grab them. Before another shock sounds signaling the movement of none other than the Shocker. Before Venom could look back, they are punched knocking them in and out of the van's window.

"Sorry to bother you guys, I'll just grab this..." Shocker then grabs the other gauntlet and puts it on quickly, "You know, fighting two of these guys is kinda hard y'know?"

"Uh, yeah, could...?"

"Oh...yeah." Jason then closes the remaining door of the van. Before suddenly being webbed and pulled, punched, and knocked to the ground.

"Go!"

As Spider-Man tries to get close to the van, Shocker punches him and sends 'em to the other side of the street.

"I said go!"

The car then drives away but before being too far away they could just hear from the distance, "I won't. Let you. Get close to my. Friends!"

Venom gets up and tries to slash and smash Shocker to pieces, which is harder this time around as he now has two gauntlets. Every time Venom gets close, Shocker just punches him. In the air, he is especially deadly because the gauntlets can quickly send Venom straight to the ground. Maybe Eddi- No, I can do it on my own.

He then sees the van that the Shocker got their other gauntlet from and remembers, that the Shocker has friends. Venom then chases the van intending to take some of Shocker friends as hostages, that could be fun.

* * *

High up in the sky, Adrian Toomes aka The Vulture, is scoping the truck out. As explosions and sounds could be heard all the way up there, are they really that close to him?

"Dropping altitude," Adrian said.

Going down to the truck he could see that the drivers haven't really noticed the havoc that is being caused out in the back.

"Dropping anchors," He said, the anchors hook on tight as he drops the Phase Matter Shifter.

Dropping into the insides of the truck, he quickly and quite hastily takes every bit of technology that he probably needs. A few Chitauri Grenades, some power cells, and some armor plating and puts it in his duffle bag.

Jumping up to his still flying suit, he takes off, without even alerting the drivers. Until suddenly, he hears from his bluetooth headset a blood-curdling scream, he quickly tries to know what's happening to his friend, but he only hears,

" _H-h-h-hostage, h-he's... m-m-me h-hostage,"_

Quickly switching channels, he says to Jason "What is happening over there?"

" _It's Mason, Venom got Mason as a hostage,"_

"How the hell? Doesn't the hero types don't do this kind of stuff?"

" _They don't, but I think this one isn't a hero type, boss,"_

"How did he even get there? You were protecting them!"

" _Well technically. buying time. is more. appropriate. hold on,"_

* * *

Over on the other side of the line, Shocker is still trying to punch Spider-Man until one lucky hit sends him flying upwards.

Jason launches upward also, punching Spider-Man to the ground but before getting back up, Jason lands up on top of him and sends a flurry of punches at Spider-Man.

"ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA!" While the punches aren't as fast as he thought, he still manages to basically pummel Spider-Man into the concrete, burying him in it, he guesses also that he is knocked out by the fact that he doesn't move.

Finally focusing on Venom, Jason locks eyes with the alien and says, "What do you want, bastard?"

" **I don't want much, I only want you to surrender yourself to me and I will let your friend go,"**

" _I'm directly above you,_ " Adrian says, " _Get Venam or Venom or whatever, I'll get Mason,_ "

Jason then stands there menacingly, thinking what he could do to distract Venom it needs to be: fast, instant, and hard to counter, he has got an idea.

"I've got an idea, once I done it, you swoop down and get the two idiots,"

Jason then turns the safety off of one gauntlet and gets ready to turn off the second one, breaking the limit that he had before. He punches the ground with the safety turned on, launches up in the air.

And says "Ya guys, ready?!" Then slams the ground below with both of the gauntlets; safety turned off. The resulting quake can be felt from far away, as the ground shook and trembled with the power of the Shocker.

The tremor resulted in a large crater the size of two houses surrounding Jason. Dirt, rocks, and concrete fly up emptying the ground and shaking the van. Venom could barely hold on from the shock of the smash before Adrian swoops down and takes both Mason and Herman.

At the end of the battle what is left is a broken man, a man with no host and a teenager buried in rubble. Can Venom call this a win?

* * *

Jackson "Jason" Brice is one of the many employees at Toomes's business, he is one of the guys that sells weapons to the criminals that need them. A job that no-one could just have at their business, for someone to have this job you need to be charming, bold and incredibly persuasive. Charming enough to fool the tiny wannabe criminals to buy the weapons that your selling and persuasive enough to make the big dogs buy their weapons.

As of right now, this is not in his job description, beating two super-powered individuals in a battle of wits, strategy, and strength; is not something a salesman should be doing. Just now, he had basically risked every bone in his left and right arm to stop one of the bastards.

The slam that did him in was one of medium magnitude, a fancy way of saying it caused a small earthquake in the surrounding area. Cracks in the road are left from the battle, goddamn craters in the ground after each punch Shocker does.

As the shock of the tremor around every neighborhood dissipates, he is left in the middle, battered, broken and nearly dead. Blood is gushing out of every ripped skin in his arm. He has fallen, but if this saves his friends, he is satisfied. He could probably even see his daughter and wife again, if he even ascends to the right place.

He's grinning as the adrenaline of the battle hasn't truly left yet and sees that he could barely move his arms, probably because of this goddamn gauntlet. As the light leaves his eyes, he falls, the Battle of Maryland has been won by the opposing side, if they could even call it a win.

* * *

The following day, Peter wakes up in his hotel's bed and immediately sat up.

"How did I get here...?"

He looks to the side and sees Ned sleeping and the Chitauri Power Core sitting on the bedside table, going to the bathroom and the turning on the light, he goes to the sink and washes his face.

" **Turn off the light..."** someone groans.

Peter stopped what he was doing and looked around the room, something rustles behind the shower curtains and he finds... A man lying in the tub, with a dirty jacket and jeans just... lying there...

Peter tries to reach out to him, Scamper surfacing on his skin and touches him. He doesn't respond, instead, he turns over and becoming more comfortable in the tub.

" **Five more minutes..."** He says, completely unaware of the 15-year old watching over him.

Turning off the lights and walking back to the bedroom, he wakes up Ned. Intending to find out how the hell someone can be sleeping in the tub of the room they were staying in.

"Ned, Ned, Ned!"

"W-w-what?"

"How did somebody get into our tub?!"

After a brief period of explaining, they both then enter the bathroom again to see about the man in the tub. When they enter the man was still in the tub, sleeping soundly and immediately try to find a plan on how to get him out. Putting on his mask, he opens the window and carries the man out of the room. Putting him in a bush near their window they leave him with a blanket also, they're not monsters.

Climbing back into the room, almost immediately Scamper pops out of Peter's hand.

"Gah! Don't scare me like that," Peter said, "What's got you so worked up?"

" **Something was wrong with that man, I don't know what but something is definitely wrong,"**

"Like what?" Ned said.

" **It feels like that his body is a husk or something, like their mind is trapped in a dark cage,"**

"Well, I'm going to take a shower," Peter said.

"Don't waste the hot water!" Ned said.

* * *

" _A battle between Spider-Man, the black monster known as Venom and an unknown individual, leads to the damage of several roads in Maryland. At the end of the battle, the individual has now been identified as Jackson Brice who is in critical condition..._ "

The news report goes on and explains that nothing would've explained the gigantic crater in which the individual is found at. They explain also that the arms of Jackson have been severely damaged.

"Interesting." The big man said, "Call Toomes,"

* * *

In the Avengers Compound...

"Goddammit, Peter..." He picks up his phone and calls him, "You are in serious trouble young man."

" _Hey, it's Peter! Leave a message,"_

"It's too early for this," Tony sighs.


End file.
